


Lay Your Hands on Me

by tracy7307



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Chest Hair, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: It wasn’t as if Billy had never seen Steve’s chest hair before - almost the shape of an hourglass, the base of which stretched between his nipples - he’d seen it every time they showered in gym before they graduated. But this time the urge to touch it wasimmediateand overwhelming.For a long time he tried to find the right moment to draw Steve towards him. Tommy shouted that Billy was just being a fucking ball hog, but really, he was justtrying. Trying to pull Steve’s defence from conversation to close talk. Then maybe he would be able to jostle back against that chest. Maybe he could touch the skin of his shoulder back against Steve’s hair - feel it rub against his skin.





	Lay Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> In which Steve actually has Joe Keery's chest hair.

During this pickup basketball game in the midst of summer, the humidity soared - the air was heavy with the weight of water vapor - and everyone discarded their shirts. Billy watched as Steve tugged off his t-shirt, used it to mop up the sweat from his forehead, and toss it to the side. 

It wasn’t as if Billy had never seen Steve’s chest hair before - almost the shape of an hourglass, the base of which stretched between his nipples - he’d seen it every time they showered in gym before they graduated. But this time the urge to touch it was _immediate_ and overwhelming. 

For a long time he tried to find the right moment to draw Steve towards him. Tommy shouted that Billy was just being a fucking ball hog, but really, he was just _trying_. Trying to pull Steve’s defence from conversation to close talk. Then maybe he would be able to jostle back against that chest. Maybe he could touch the skin of his shoulder back against Steve’s hair - feel it rub against his skin. 

But it _never_ did happen that day. 

A couple weeks ticked by and a fragile friendship crystallized into something more solid and then _something did_ happen at two in the morning as they kissed in on Steve’s back patio, and it was _everything_ to Billy, because Steve kept him around, let him come over, watched movies with him, even picked him up at his house when the Camaro was in the shop getting repairs. Steve watched Neil glare at him from behind the screen door and gave him a three-fingered Boy Scout salute from the driveway, flippant, like he _knew_. Like he didn’t give a fuck.

And Billy fell a little bit in love that day.

Still, their kisses were harried and stolen, perpetually interrupted, and he couldn’t manage to get his hand on Steve’s bare chest -- once he’d gotten his hand up under the hem, up to Steve’s belly before Henderson came bounding in the living room, plopped down on the sofa with them and that was that. Billy pulled his hand out and his fingers tapped on his knee for the rest of the night. 

One hot summer day, Steve came to Hawkins Pool while Billy was working. He took his time to squirt copious amounts of Coppertone in his hands and rub it over his arms, his shoulders, his face and _over his chest_ , fingers sliding through that hair, and Billy was glad he was up in the chair, behind his aviators, where no one could see his blatant want. 

Later that day was when it happened. Later after the last person left Steve’s house -- Joyce with Will following behind Hopper and Janie and the smell of hamburgers and hot dogs from the grill still lingered in the house. 

Steve closed the door behind them and Billy stepped into Steve’s space -- Steve smirked and licked his lips. Let Billy come in -- welcomed Billy crowding up against him. “Can I help you, Billy?” 

Billy nosed along Steve’s neck -- smelled a couple of times before he kissed along the skin there, suntan lotion and sweat, skin now the color of coffee with cream. “You can lose this fuckin shirt, for starters.” 

Steve placed a hand to Billy’s shoulder and pushed him back. “How about we go to my room for that?” 

Billy stepped to the side and smiled -- let Steve take the lead, though not before slapping his ass with a satisfying _thwack_ as Steve climbed the stairs ahead of Billy.

When they got to Steve’s room, a feeling of anticipation overtook Billy -- swooped low in his stomach as Steve yanked off his t-shirt and pulled Billy in for a kiss by the back of his neck. He pressed Billy back against the wall, hands everywhere on Billy, pulling off his shirt, unbuttoning jeans and shoving them down, and finally Billy was able to reach out and touch it -- run his fingers through the patch of hair on Steve’s chest. 

Billy pressed Steve back a bit and kissed down, paid attention to Steve’s neck and collarbone before reaching the chest hair -- he rubbed his cheek over it briefly and reached down into his own underwear and grabbed hold of his cock, letting the hair rasp over his cheek before mouthing over Steve’s nipple.

“ _Billy_ ,” Steve hissed, and his fingers tangled in Billy’s hair, running down over the base of his neck as Billy licked Steve’s nipple, sucked at it as he pulled his cock out of his briefs and stroked himself. 

Steve nudged Billy back up against the wall and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue in Billy’s mouth as he kicked off his shorts and jammed his underwear to mid-thigh. He looked _pained_ when he pulled back to fumble in his nightstand for a bottle of lube, fingers fumbling and frantic over it as if it _hurt_ to not be touching Billy and god did that give Billy a thrill. As Steve slicked up his own impressive-looking cock, Billy shoved his own briefs all the way to the floor, kicking them off his ankle. 

Steve didn’t seem to want to take the time to pull his own underwear off, though, looked thoroughly impatient, like a guy who wanted everything at once -- kissing, touching, rubbing. He reached down to spread lube over Billy’s cock and slanted his hips forward, kissing, tongue lapping over Billy’s while he pressed Billy tight against the wall, sliding their cocks together. 

“Fuck,” Billy ground out as he rolled his hips, and _christ_ it felt so fucking good to feel Steve’s hard dick sliding against his own, trapped tightly, and Steve planted sloppy kisses to Billy’s neck.

Billy’s fingers found their way back into Steve’s chest hair, rubbing, tugging it a little, splaying his hand to feel the courseness of it against his fingers and palm _all at once_ , and he rolled his hips over and over and said, “fuck, fuck, _Steve_.” 

Steve placed a palm on the wall over Billy’s shoulder and propped himself up, grabbed Billy’s hip with his other hand and stilled as he came between them, his come spurting and coating Billy’s belly. Rolling down over Billy’s cock. 

“Jesus,” Billy said quietly. “Holy shit,” he said, looking down as he moved his hips a little between them and watched Steve’s come leak onto his own dick. His fingers still sliding over Steve’s chest hair. “Baby,” Billy said, and tilted his head, kissed Steve tenderly, softly, a gentle press and when he pulled back his dick slid down a bit and then Steve tugged him close. 

Billy lost himself in kissing Steve and rolled his hips without thinking, seeking friction, wanting to come but still blissed out on how Steve _kissed_ after he came, how plush and soft and tender Steve’s lips were against his, so Billy bent his knees a bit and then _oh_. 

His dick slid in the spot between Steve’s thighs, under his balls. Steve’s thighs were still trapped together by his underwear down around his thighs, and Billy thrust forward once, felt _delicious_ pressure around him, and he repeated, thrusting again, grabbing Steve’s ass this time. 

“Billy,” Steve said against Billy’s neck, pulled Billy closer and leaned forward then _clenched his thighs tighter_. 

With one hand laid flat against Steve’s chest hair and the other with a firm grip on Steve’s ass, Billy rode Steve’s thighs, fucking in the space there, his mind _reeling_ as his thrusts became sharper, harder, until his balls tightened, which really wasn’t long because he was so fucking _lit up_. His fingers flexed in the chest hair when he came, and let Steve’s lips kissing him bring him back down as his come dribbled down Steve’s thighs. 

“Jesus,” Steve laughed as he pulled back -- Billy’s dick slid out from between Steve’s thighs, but his fingers never left Steve’s chest, touching the hair, rooted in the feeling of it. “This is both super hot and really disgusting.” 

Billy laughed and rubbed his hand over Steve’s chest. “Gotta mark my territory, know what I mean?” 

Steve kissed Billy’s lips again. “You’re so gross,” he said, and leaned back in for another. “But that’s why I like you.” 

Billy gestured to his own belly. “Like you didn’t make a mess outta me?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Solid point. Shower?” 

“Yeah. After you, pretty boy.” 

Under the warmth of the shower, they cleaned each other up, talking about how glad they were that they could have this, _finally_ , and Billy fell asleep with Steve’s chest pressed to his back and savored the feeling of Steve’s chest hair pressed to his skin as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://tracy7307.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
